


A Nice Subject

by demonmadej



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Jonathan Byers, He could be read as either idc, Jonathan loves taking photos of Steve, M/M, Photographs, Short & Sweet, Steve is gone for Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: "There isn't a specific type of thing I like taking pictures of. I guess it's just things that I like. Sometimes it's people, plants, you know that type of stuff." Jonathan explained, his eyes fixed on his camera."Anything else?" Steve intended to keep on prodding and poking about the whole photography thing, but his statement was cut short by the sound of a camera clicking. He turned his head and saw Jonathan with his camera to his eye looking straight at Steve. "Me?"
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 80





	A Nice Subject

"Why do you always have that camera with you?" Steve asked one afternoon, the two boys sitting in Jonathan's room on a warm summer day. They were leaning against the headboard of his bed, The Clash playing quietly in the background. Steve wasn't paying attention to it, and the words they were singing were reduced to nothing as Steve's attention was fully focused on the boy beside him.

They were close but not as close as Steve wanted the two of them to be. He thought that there was way too much space between them. There had been very few times in which these two boys had hung out together without Nancy around.

Only a few times. Yet every time, something was always there between them but neither knew what to do about and even if they wanted to. Lately, they were just ignoring it. Steve wanted to man up and change it, but something inside of him kept him from doing so as much as he wanted too. It was probably just himself, part of his brain telling him that it was a bad idea. He wished he could stop listening to it.

Jonathan shrugged his slumped shoulders, mumbling something unintelligible. He sighed deeply at Steve's pointed look at him before repeating in a slightly clear voice, "I just like taking pictures of things, what's the big deal with that?"

"Well," Steve started, nudging the boy's shoulder with his own playfully. In a very manly, and heterosexual way of course, "What things do you like to take pictures of?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Jonathan asked, his voice defensive and slightly harsh, but there was a hint of a smile as he pushed away Steve's shoulder.

Steve shrugged, pretending that he wasn't trying to move closer to the Byers boy. It was just purely a shift of position that happened to bring him closer. God, he was lying. "Just always wondered. I was hoping it wasn't anything sentimental so I would feel like less of an asshole for breaking your other one." He cursed himself silently for bringing up that moment. He never should have broken that camera, and if he could take back that moment he would.

The boy laughed silently, an expected reaction. "It's fine. You made up for it with this better one anyways. Thanks again, by the way."

"It's no problem." Steve brushed it off, focusing on putting a strand of his fallen hair back in place. "You still didn't answer my question though, Byers."

"There isn't a specific type of thing I like taking pictures of. I guess it's just things that I like. Sometimes it's people, plants, you know that type of stuff." Jonathan explained, his eyes fixed on his camera.

"Anything else?" Steve intended to keep on prodding and poking about the whole photography thing, but his statement was cut short by the sound of a camera clicking. He turned his head and saw Jonathan with his camera to his eye looking straight at Steve. "Me?"

"Yeah," Jonathan smiled to himself, pulling the camera away from his face and letting it rest against his chest once again.

It was one of the rare times Steve had seen Jonathan genuinely smile. He wouldn't admit it, but Steve thought that it was cute. Really cute. He thought everything about the Byers boy was cute, but nobody would ever catch him saying something like that out loud. These wild thoughts were doomed to stay inside of his head forever. Maybe one day they would be whispered into the ear of the boy they were about, but that was a far off, if not impossible, future.

"I'm so not worth taking pictures of," Steve groaned playfully, resting his head against the side of the bed behind them.

Looking over at Steve with the smile still on his face, he said, "Shut up. You're not that bad. You make a nice subject."

"Well thank you, Johnny-boy."

"Yeah, don't call me that."

"Sure thing, Johnny-boy," Steve joked, looking over at the other boy with a wide smile.Jonathan laughed, a real and genuine laugh as he moved the camera from around his neck and onto the floor next to him. There was a silence in the air, both tense and comfortable somehow. It was anxious yet warm like the sun's rays on an early morning. It was a silence neither of them minded.

Jonathan once thought he would have stopped hanging out with Steve once he and Nancy broke up, after all, he'd only been putting up with Steve to only get closer to Nancy. Somewhere along the line, something changed and the two boys started hanging around each other more. Along the way, Jonathan found himself more jealous of Nancy than Steve. It was too absurd. 

There was no way he could possess feelings for Steve the way he once had for Nancy. They were boys, it didn't work like that.

Steve looked over at Jonathan hesitantly. It was possibly the softest he'd ever looked. There was a flicker where Steve's eyes shifted to gaze at the other boy's lips, but Jonathan blinked and Steve was looking at his eyes again.

"We really shouldn't," Jonathan spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Those three words were the most he could say about the thoughts running rampant in his head. His mind was going a million miles an hour and the only thought he could comprehend was the feel of Steve's breath fanning over his face. He smelled faintly of mint.

Steve nodded. "Y-yeah we shouldn't." Neither of them moved away from each other yet neither moved closer.

It was painfully silent as Steve reached his hand out, resting it half on Jonathan's collarbone and half gripping his neck. The only noise was The Clash on the radio and their heavy breathing. Jonathan leaned in first, shyly pressing his lips to the other boy's.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, but he'd rather go for it than not. Steve, who had quite clearly done this before, was happy to comply and he began kissing back almost instantly. Control was his in a nanosecond, but Jonathan didn't mind in the slightest. It was inexperienced on Jonathan's side, which was obvious, but Steve didn't seem to care at all. It was soft and sweet, something neither of them expected.

When they pulled apart after what could have been five seconds or an eternity, Steve was the first the speak, "Woah."

"Yeah, Woah," Jonathan agreed, letting go of Steve and leaning back against the side of the bed. Part of him thought he was dreaming, part of him knew this was far better than any dream.

Steve looked over at Jonathan and raised an eyebrow, "You, uh, wanna do that again?"Jonathan nodded with a small smile and leaned in once more.


End file.
